<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Permanently by oikuroosimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992720">Permanently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikuroosimp/pseuds/oikuroosimp'>oikuroosimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Funny, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikuroosimp/pseuds/oikuroosimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had always isolated himself, Though after meeting a small mysterious figure. He had been having a change of thought..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I worked hard on this one I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama looked out the window, sighing.. another day...<br/>
Kageyama looks at his phone as he aggressively steps on the volleyball, he went downstairs to grab his lunch and headed to school. He then notices that there is a text from someone asking him if he wants to go for a walk in the park. Kageyama quickly texts back "No" before heading off to class.</p><p>He had always isolated himself, from everyone, he didn't wanna speak to anyone at school and oddly he didn't wanna join the club he loved the most<br/>
Kageyama enters the school grounds hearing whispers from every corner, his footsteps pasted, he walked up the stairs to the rooftop of the school. The wind cold his black hair flowing gracefully... </p><p>The wind became harsher, his hair covering his eyes a bit he attempted to open it to see the view but a boy, his orange hair was as bright as the sun he was sitting along the edge.<br/>
"Hey" the orange-haired boy greeted happily.<br/>
Kageyama was silent "Hello".<br/>
The orange-haired boy looked at Kageyama with curiosity "What grade are you in?”</p><p>"F-first year.." he mumbled<br/>
the orange haired boy chuckled, as he stands up straight he had a small body, but his energy is almost breathtaking. Kageyama looked up at him "Whats with the hair?”<br/>
"Hey it's my natural hair..don't be cold!" He moved one step forward yet it looked like he was floating</p><p>"I've never seen you in this school before." Kageyama crosses his armsThe orange boy stares at him, "Oh I used to be a student here.." the smile instantly vanishes from his face as if he was haunted by his memories. Kageyama looks down "I see..."<br/>
"I'm here because I have... you could say unfinished business.” He steps on the very edge, </p><p>Kageyama flinched, “Watch out!”  he shouted when he saw him falling off the edge.<br/>
He floats back off the sun behind him makes some sort of halo as the school bell rings, he sighs and looks at Kageyama, "Well, I guess I'll see you around." You never turn your back to a falling object "Wait!"</p><p>"What are you?" Kageyama questioned the boy standing in front of him.<br/>
"I'm a ghost..." he smiled "Isn't it obvious?<br/>
"People can't float that's dumb!" He floats off as he smiled at Kageyama<br/>
"You're dumb."</p><p>The boy laughed as he walked away<br/>
Kageyama looks down from the rooftop, the boy was floating near the edge of the playground, "Hey!"<br/>
"I forgot to say my name, I'm Hinata it's nice to meet you, Mr.Cold!"<br/>
"Its Kageyama." He looks around, no one was around, "What class do you have now?"</p><p>"I have Math, I hate that class!" He begins to float off again.<br/>
"Though..nobody can see me.. I do go to classes even though I-"<br/>
"Hold on!" he grabbed his hand.<br/>
"...why are you holding my hand?"<br/>
"So I can't let go..sorry." He gripped it tighter.<br/>
"How odd, how can you touch me I’m a spirit,”<br/>
Kageyama lets go of him, “That’s odd..” he furrowed his eyes.<br/>
"Bye Mr. Kageyama!" He waved as he slowly faded into nothingness.<br/>
"Bye..." he slowly stepped back on the school roof.<br/>
Kageyama goes downstairs almost late for class. as he enters the class, as he opens his drawer a letter pops up "I like your hair." A tap on the shoulder was enough to know who wrote this<br/>
"Your hair is fluffy, for a cold person." Hinata was floating beside him.</p><p>"Hinata, do you always speak to people like that?"quickly he puts the letter in his pocket. He shrugs his shoulders "Yes."<br/>
"Why?<br/>
Hinata smirked, "I don't know I find you interesting."<br/>
"Shut up, don't speak to me if you're not going to say something useful."<br/>
"Find I'll say something that'll probably change your whole life."<br/>
Hinata floats off and coughs, "You're really hot."</p><p>Kageyama was left in silence, he looks around to see who heard that eyebrow rising in the air.<br/>
Kageyama’s heart started beating faster, this is it.</p><p>He chokes on air his classmates looking at him. While the orange tangerine like boy laughs<br/>
"What the hell is so funny?" he shouted<br/>
"You are, you dum-dum!" he walks on the ceiling as he flies around the room.</p><p>his classmate proceeded to shush him, as he awkwardly sat down in his seat.<br/>
"Alright class, today we have an interesting guest, I'll let him say a few words, and then we'll start." The teacher droned on.<br/>
Kageyama's breathing became hard, he couldn't say a thing everyone was looking at him he was panicking. Hinata looked at him and went up to the teacher, "don't mind if I..." he went inside the teacher.</p><p>The class went silent as they stared at the teacher as he looked around, "Ah! Mr.Kageyama is it? Please come sit with me." This was it.<br/>
"What-" the classmates look at him more, "Im kidding, class today we're gonna talk about how fine Kageyama is."  He started clapping, everyone followed suit as they started to chatter among themselves.<br/>
He sat beside the teacher and waited for the lecture.</p><p>"Mr.Kageyama, tell us about yourself."<br/>
Kageyama didn't see the teacher, he only saw Hinata, who was possessing the teacher.<br/>
"Nope, you can't see me either."<br/>
Kageyama hit his forehead with his palm, "brain damage..." he thought to himself.<br/>
"You hear it folks, he has brain damage!"</p><p>"Shut up Hina- I mean Sensei, you shut up every time."<br/>
"But he does have brain damage! He's incapable of logic!"<br/>
"Oh is that right you tangerine.”<br/>
The classmates just stared at the two, "Anywho, I hate this job I'm gonna resign right now!" She- or he winked at the class before zooming out of the teacher.<br/>
the teacher coughed, "I'm sorry...I zoned out.." He looked at Kageyama as if trying to read his mind.</p><p>Kageyama had no idea what the hell was going on, "You have brain damage." He stated just as certain as he could.<br/>
The ghost only he could see, just possessed his math teacher and was conversing with him.<br/>
"Yeah...I'm sensing a lot of that, okay let's get to the lesson." The teacher started out.<br/>
"Erm, about what?"</p><p>a student raised his arm "Sensei, you said you wanted to resign!"<br/>
The teacher paused, "Good heavens I never said that, you're silly get out of my class." The student rushed out whilst Kageyama and the spirit Hinata was just next to the teacher.<br/>
"I'm bored, do something!" He looked at the teacher, who seemed to be making endless mathematical calculations in his head.<br/>
"Yes, very well."</p><p>Kageyama sighed, the bell rings, Hinata smiled, "Alright let's go Mr.Cold!" He floats away and goes to the rooftop.<br/>
Kageyama sighs once more, and leaves the classroom.<br/>
He didn't notice that the teacher was still watching him from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Kageyama."<br/>
Hinata followed him behind him, "If anything goes bad I'll help."<br/>
"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you'll fail horribly."<br/>
"But I'm adventurous."<br/>
"More like disastrous." Kageyama rolled his eyes Hinata pouted, "Look, let’s talk in the rooftop.”<br/>
They sit on the rooftop, with a clear view of the school, Just like Kageyama wanted.</p><p>He looks at Hinata, who was focusing on the view, his Orange hair was flowing leaves passing through his transparent body. "You're bored in school right?"<br/>
"Yes..."<br/>
"So what do you have planned for the day?"</p><p>"Nothing really...I used to.. be in the volleyball club.”<br/>
Hinata's eyes lit up, "I was too.."<br/>
"Yeah, but do you still have the skill?"<br/>
"I don't know...I’m not human I can’t touch the ball...It’ll pass through me.”<br/>
Kageyama and Hinata sighed, "If you were alive, I would set to you."<br/>
"If I was alive...I would be a normal human again...and fulfill what I wanted!”</p><p>Hinata laughed happily, "how I wish that was easy.."<br/>
"So, what you're saying is you don't have any plans for the day?"<br/>
"You will plan for me! You'll find me something to do, other then roam the halls!”<br/>
Kageyama puts on his hoodie, "Do you want me to leave?" Hinata went silent, "Please never do that."</p><p>Kageyama took off his hoodie, "I'll think of something for m...HEY!”<br/>
Hinata layed his head on Kageyama's shoulder. "Been awhile since I've talked with someone..."</p><p>"Too long." Kageyama agreed.<br/>
"Do you think.. we could still be friends?"<br/>
Kageyama patted his head, "Sure why not."<br/>
"Can you do me a favor?"</p><p>"If I can...” Kageyama went silent his face turned pink. “I’d honestly do so much for you.”<br/>
Hinata's transparent cheeks turned pink, "How nice.." he looked at Kageyama "Can you join the volleyball club and help them go to nationals for me?"</p><p>"I'd love too, but I don't think they need my help. They're pretty talented."<br/>
"Please! Ever since my death I’ve been guilty about leaving them!”<br/>
Kageyama was shocked at the response, Hinata holding his jacket tightly as the wind became quieter and calmer and as the sun became brighter. "When did this happen?"<br/>
"A month ago…but it's okay now right?"</p><p>"Of course it is."<br/>
Hinata smiled, "Let's go to the court." Hinata floated down the rooftop and Kageyama jumped down. "So the volleyball court is?" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hands with his ghostly hands and sprinted across the stairs and halls reaching the court.<br/>
The court was empty and the sun shined brightly on the court, "Let's play a game!"</p><p>Kageyama looked around to see if anyone was watching, but it was just the 2 of them.<br/>
he spots some sort of memorial, and backed off after seeing the picture frame.</p><p>"It's okay..." Hinata was still smiling.<br/>
Kageyama had seen enough, he grabbed Hinata and panted looking at the transparent spirit<br/>
"...? "<br/>
"Hinata how did you die?" Kageyama asked looking into his eyes.<br/>
Hinata went silent..<br/>
“Answer me Hinata!”<br/>
but he didn't make a sound, Kageyama's voice escalated.<br/>
“I jumped.”<br/>
"WHAT!?"<br/>
"I jumped…we were on the third floor and it was the afternoon of the final day of school…and…and I wanted to see the sun..and…"<br/>
"All the burden about being the ultimate decoy was too much for me...I didn't want to..I didn't mean to make my seniors sad...or my family."</p><p>The court's door opened, "Oh are you new?" A gray haired upperclassmen asked, he brought in some flowers.<br/>
Kageyama calmed down and waited for the man to leave. Hinata's shoulders shook as he cried silent tears, Kageyama looked down.<br/>
"I'm Sugawara, I came here to give a dear junior of mine flowers." He walked towards Kageyama with a smile as he placed the flowers down.“I’m Kageyama...I’m..”<br/>
"Shhh!" Sugawara quickly looked around, "It's none of my business who you are."<br/>
Kageyama looked at the flowers, "What are those?</p><p>"Hinata was just like these flowers but just like them even the sun can take their life away."<br/>
"Why did you come here?"<br/>
"Because, this is a place where our dear tangerine could come to forget about her own problems."<br/>
"But I'm not your dear anything."<br/>
"Ah yes. I forgot, my apologies, dear Kageyama, you must be dear to Hinata too.”</p><p>Kageyama began to walk towards the exit, "I have to go."<br/>
Hinata was behind him, Sugawara couldn't see him, Hinata held Kageyama tight, as Kageyama grabbed his small ghostly hand and walked out and went back up the roof  steps to the school.</p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to last like this.”<br/>
Hinata chuckled, Kageyama clutched his fists.<br/>
Kageyama looked at Hinata, “Hinata, did you know me?”</p><p>Hinata stares at him his eyes glistening, “I did.”<br/>
“Did I mean anything to you?”<br/>
“You meant everything to me.”</p><p>Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, “we didn’t even talk..why was I?”<br/>
“It’s like your average crush you don’t talk to them but you think about them a lot.”</p><p>“I’ve met you for a day Hinata.”</p><p>“But this feels like I’ve known you for years.”</p><p>Hinata stepped on the edge, “I don’t care how complicated this is I want you.”<br/>
“If I say yes..won’t your business be completed?”</p><p>Hinata’s widened, “Fuck..”<br/>
“Don’t say it...”</p><p>“Hinata-“ Kageyama wanted to say yes.<br/>
“We could spend the rest of our lives together?” Kageyama laughed, “It’s fine..”</p><p>“Kageyama I can fly now.”</p><p>“Take me with you.”<br/>
Hinata refused as he ran falling down the edge of the roof, Kageyama shouted, “Hinata?!” he grabbed his hand.</p><p>“You’re unfinished business is to watch as your loved club go to nationals and stay with me.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Or I will come down with you..”</p><p>Hinata stares at Kageyama, “fine..”</p><p>He floats back up, “Well fuck if you’re gonna do that I would’ve jumped.”</p><p>Kageyama yelled, “That was fake?!”<br/>
“I was t-testing you..”</p><p>Kageyama Hugged Hinata, “Please don’t ever scare me like that.” </p><p>“Take my team to the nationals.”<br/>
“I will..”<br/>
He smiles at the small boy, “I’ll make them fly.”</p><p>-To Be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama perks up at the courts door, and then proceeds to run inside the school again.<br/>"Well crap, Kageyama i didn't know you were a awkward mess!"<br/>Hinata rambled as he floats above him.<br/>"Shut up you ghost tangerine." He sighed before rethinking about what he promised..</p><p>"If only I were alive...to play with you, I'm so curious about how good you are."<br/>Hinata floated inside a wall, passing through it casually.<br/>"How about you possess someone?" Kageyama rolled his eyes obviously being sarcastic,<br/>Hinata's eyes widened as he blinked, <br/>"Kageyama your a genius!!" He hugs the Kageyama and accidentally possesses him.<br/>"Oh, I'm sorry-"<br/>He said in Kageyama's voice, as he floats off.</p><p>Kageyama stares at Hinata with a annoyed expression, Hinata chuckles as he fades and continues on his journey to possess someone.Kageyama waited, as memories flash back..loneliness,abandoned and lost...<br/>He snaps out of it and takes a deep breath, How long has it been since he played volleyball?<br/>A figure walks pass Kageyama, "Oi Kageyama!!" A tall blonde boy screams.<br/>"A person is chasing me!!" He panicked as he fixes this person's glasses, "Tsukki!!" The boy ran to him as he panicked and hits a wall on accident leaving the blonde guy's body.</p><p>Hinata's ghost figure was floating a shade of red on his cheeks, The blonde guy stands up. <br/>"ouch.." he looks at Kageyama then his friend, <br/>"What happened?" He asked with a cold tone his friend sighing in relief.<br/>"You suddenly became energetic." His friend laughed nervously, and looked at Kageyama.<br/>"Sorry for that, we're going to go now-"</p><p>Hinata looked at the end of the hall, "I can possess that guy-"<br/>Kageyama flinched <br/>"No not again!" As he pulled his light ghostly body away, he flew as fast as speed into a small random persons body.<br/>He blinks and looks at the body he possessed, "Alright.."<br/>He walks proudly towards Kageyama "Let's go cold boy!"</p><p>They walk inside the court the sound of Volleyballs hitting the ground filling Hinata's body with absolute happiness, Kageyama shared the same..not because he was gonna play again. Because he'd be with Hinata and completing his quest.<br/>"H-hello I'm a new member." Hinata stuttered the body he possessed had spiky black hair and a tinted blonde in the front?</p><p>"Nishinoya..are you?"<br/>The tall upperclassmen stared at Hinata, "Oh f- Aaaaa DOnT tell me this guy is in the tennis club!!"<br/>"This is a volleyball club." Sugawara blinked..<br/>"Your acting different Nishinoya-" Hinata jumped out of the body, and proceed to mumble, <br/>Nishinoya blinks, "that was weird-" Sugawara blinked and yelped a bit.</p><p>Kageyama stares at everyone, and proceed to grab a paper. "Sugawara-san, you may not believe it but...Hinata was in...that guy-"<br/>"What do you mean by that guy?!"<br/>Kageyama clicked on his pen and handed it to Hinata, <br/>"I can't hold it..."<br/>"If you can hold my hand you can hold this pen."<br/>Hinata became flustered, he floated down and wrote..</p><p>‘Hi...'<br/>Sugawara and the others observed, as Kageyama gradually let's go as Hinata wrote.<br/>‘It's me, Hinata.'</p><p>The others freak out, looking right and left, confused on how the pen is floating and the paper has written words on it.“Hinata...how are you?” Sugawara asked he held back his tears, Hinata looked at him and wrote.<br/>‘I'm good,,, thank you.”<br/>"For what?" Sugawara asked<br/>‘For teaching me how to pass.’<br/>The other's went into shock. “Hinata you’re still as sweet as ever.” Daichi chuckled as tears rolled down his eyes.<br/>Kageyama stares at everyone feeling relieved..<br/>‘I wanna help you guys go to nationals but I need a body’<br/>Everyone looked at each other and than Hinata. "Hold on, I have an idea of who can help me..."“Who?"</p><p>Everyone looked at each other, than Kageyama feeling proud he said. "Me."<br/>"What?!”<br/>Hinata drops his pen and floats towards him, “No of course not you! You’d set to me, I don’t wanna set I wanna get a toss from you.”<br/>“What made you think that?!”<br/>Hinata gripped his shoulders with his ghostly hands.<br/>“I’d think about the stupidest things just to help you.”<br/>Kageyama smirked as he said that, Hinata floats back, "No, I'm going to find a person to possess from this school."<br/>"But who?"<br/>"Doesn't matter, I'll think of someone..”<br/>Hinata fades away as he said; <br/>“I’ll come back!”<br/>Kageyama waited a second and then proceeded to walk to the court. "Let's go, I'm feeling a little more energetic now."</p><p>They started the game as Daichi had just been managing to win a game. The team was confident but lacked skill.<br/>Kageyama panted he went to a bench to sit down..<br/>"Are you okay Kageyama?"<br/>"Y-yeah....I just need a second..."<br/>He waited a minute as his heart slowed down before standing back up.<br/>"You know you're sets are almost close to perfection." Sugawara said as he drank his water bottle<br/>"I know, but I think I can do better with-“<br/>"I can sense that you and Hinata could fly higher.”<br/>Kageyama’s eyes widened, “We’re already flying.”<br/>"That's good, take him to heaven for us." Sugawara smiled before walking off the court.<br/>Kageyama shook his head and headed back out on the court to finish the set.<br/>"Kageyama!! I found someone!"<br/>That voice, it was Hinata’s..</p><p>He appeared in a black haired boys body. He smiled “Now you can toss to me!!”<br/>Kageyama gave a look of disbelief. "I'm going to be able to toss to you now?!"<br/>"You were always able to, but now you and will show the world!!”<br/>Sugawara appears beside him, "It's amazing what you can do with the right training."<br/>Sugawara smiled again, as he pulls Hinata into a hug. "We've missed you.."<br/>"I'm back!!"<br/>Kageyama felt his hands placed on his shoulders. "Let's get you to heaven."<br/>He felt himself picked up and was placed next to a metal pole on the court.<br/>As the ball goes down from the sky, and as Kageyama jumped his hands touching the ball making it go to Hinata's direction..a jump higher then he had expected with a hit so strong it felt like it broke the courts floor. And he felt the wind tearing at his body.<br/>As he fell back down, he was once again grabbed by his best friend, and pulled up once again.<br/>"Kageyama, lets go to nationals together."<br/>"Yeah!!"</p><p>"One question, how did you do that?"<br/>The set ended and the team went through there motions for stretching.<br/>Kageyama smirked and Hinata smiled happily giving them a thumbs up. He didn't see the body of the boy Hinata was in all he could was Hinata...flying high..<br/>"You can do it." He heard from beside him.<br/>He snaps out of his thoughts to see a smiling Sugawara giving him a thumbs up.<br/>"Yeah, I can do it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much but it is enough tysm for reading I hope you enjoyed that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>